


True Love's Kiss

by premeditated



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated/pseuds/premeditated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of µ’s are putting on a play, but something is bothering Umi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FEMSLASH FEBRUARY!! don’t think too hard about why they’re doing a play just go with it

“Alright, everyone! The cast list is finished!”

Umi looked up from her stretching just in time to see Nico march over to Eli so that she could grab the paper right out of her hands.

“Finally!” she snapped. “Jeez, why did you and Nozomi-chan even get to pick the— _eh?!_ "

“Something the matter, Nico-chi?” Nozomi asked, grinning from her spot beside Eli.

“Of course something’s the matter!” Nico wailed. “You have me listed as the ‘Evil Witch.’ It has to be a mistake!”

Eli tilted her head to the side, confused. “The witch is one of the biggest parts.”

“But it’s not _the_ part!” Nico said, crossing her arms in frustration. “I should get to be the princess, instead of—” She glanced down at the list again then promptly whirled around. “Kotori!”

“Huh?” Kotori blinked rapidly and pointed at herself. “Me? I’m the princess?”

“Congratulations, Kotori-senpai!” Rin exclaimed, tackling her with a hug. “You’ll be the cutest princess!”

“But _I_ should get to be the—”

“Nico-chi, did you know a lot of recent versions of _Sleeping Beauty_ make the witch into the heroine?” Nozomi interrupted. She had that sly look on her face, the one that made Umi shiver with fear. “If you play her _really_ well, it’ll seem like it’s your story.”

“…I guess that’s true.” Nico looked like she was trying hard to find something she could still be angry about. “But still…”

“Oh, come on, Nico-chan,” Maki said, rolling her eyes. “There are plenty of worse parts you could’ve gotten stuck with.”

“Well, that’s _definitely_ true,” Nico agreed. “You’re Fairy Godmother #1.”

Maki grimaced.

“Ehhh? Does that mean there are other fairy godmothers besides Maki-chan?” Rin asked excitedly. She let go of Kotori so that she could reach over and grab Hanayo’s hand, waving it in the air. “Me and Kayo-chin should do it! Pleeeease!”

“R-Rin-chan,” Hanayo mumbled, “let’s just be whatever parts we’re already assigned to—”

“But you actually are the other fairies.”

“Hooray!” Rin exclaimed, honing in on Maki as her newest hug-attack victim. She didn’t let go of Hanayo, though, so they wound up heaped together in a messy tackle-hug pile. “The best fairies in the whole universe!”

“I have to admit that you cast everyone else pretty well,” Nico relented, ignoring the antics of her overzealous juniors.

Umi got up to take a look at the list, followed closely by Honoka.

“Really?” her friend asked. “I can’t remember what other characters there are in _Sleeping Beauty_.”

“Of course you can’t, Honoka-chan,” Umi sighed.

Honoka just laughed sheepishly.

When she finally got to see the list, she found that she agreed with Nico (not that she’d ever doubted Nozomi and Eli in the first place). Nozomi and Eli had put themselves as the queen and king respectively, Honoka was assigned the part of the dragon, and Umi was…

Umi… was…

Umi was screaming.

“Tell me that doesn’t say what I think it does!” She turned frantically to Honoka, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Please! Tell me I forgot how to read!”

But Honoka did nothing of the sort. In fact, she didn’t speak at all, choosing instead to flap her arms like they were wings and let out a fierce, “ _Roooaar!_ ”

“I don’t speak dragon!” Umi cried helplessly.

“She’s saying, _‘I can’t read either, I’m just a dragon,’_ ” Nozomi supplied.

Honoka nodded vigorously.

Umi let go of her and turned away, shoulders slumping. “This is… I…”

“Why are you so upset about playing the prince, Umi-chan?” Eli asked, brow furrowed with concern.

“Um…” Umi crossed her arms over her front, hugging herself. Her eyes started to sting, so she quickly glanced down at her feet. “It’s just… Well—”

She stopped fumbling for words when she felt a hand settle lightly on her arm. Looking up, she was met with Kotori’s worried gaze.

“It’s okay, Umi-chan,” she said. “Come with me for a sec.”

Umi gave a tiny nod and then Kotori was taking her hand, twining their fingers together and leading her across the rooftop so that they were hidden from view behind the entrance to the stairwell. She stopped and turned so that they were facing each other, but she didn’t let go of Umi’s hand. She grabbed the other one and cupped them both between her own hands, rubbing slow circles across the backs with her thumbs.

Umi didn’t even realize that she was trembling until Kotori whispered for her to try one of her breathing exercises. She did, and after a minute or two, she was calm enough to try to explain herself.

“I’m really sorry—” she started, but Kotori immediately shushed her.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said softly. “You’re scared to play the lead in front of a bunch of people, right?”

Umi bit her lip. “…Yeah.”

She hoped her lie wasn’t as obvious as it felt like it was.

Kotori studied her closely, clearly trying decide if she should push the issue.

_Ah, well_.

“That’s…that’s part of it,” Umi clarified. She looked back down at her shoes as soon as she felt her face start to heat up. “Um. It’s kind of… embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kotori said. “We can—”

“I’m afraid of the kiss!”

Umi squeezed her eyes shut once she’d blurted it out, positive that her whole face was bright red. When Kotori didn’t say anything, she kept talking, letting the whole mess of worry inside her pour out at once.

“In _Sleeping Beauty_ , the prince has to kiss the princess awake at the end,” she rushed out, her words kind of tumbling together, “and it’s not like I have a problem with that, or anything, but it’s just, well it’s just! I’ve never kissed anyone! There! I said it! I’ve never kissed anyone and my first one is supposed to be special and shared with someone that I love and not scripted for some stupid play and I’ll never forgive myself if I—”

Umi’s eyes popped open when she felt Kotori let go of her hands. Her stomach dropped with fear until a finger tilted her chin up and she got to see Kotori’s face: the soft look in her eyes, the fond smile, the slight pink dusting her cheeks. She cupped Umi’s face in her hands, the coolness of her palms soothing Umi’s flushed skin as she wiped away a few stray tears. A sudden breeze blew her hair away from her eyes.

Wordlessly, Kotori leaned in and pressed her lips to Umi’s in a short, sweet kiss. Umi was aware of her own heart thudding wildly in her chest, the taste of her best friend’s strawberry lip gloss, and nothing else. When Kotori pulled away after a few seconds, Umi could only stare at her wordlessly, awestruck, lips parted in a little _o_.

“Now it won’t have to be your first kiss,” Kotori whispered, still blushing a pretty pink. “I don’t know if I helped with all that stuff about how it’s supposed to be special and with someone you love, but you’re special to me, Umi, and I really, really like you, so I figured—”

She was caught off when all the air got knocked out of her lungs from the force of Umi’s hug. She nestled her face right in the crook of Kotori’s neck and squeezed her as close as she physically could.

“It was perfect,” she said, smiling. “Thank you so much, Kotori.”

“ _ROOOOOOAARRRR!_ ”

Umi, whose nerves were already shot by the day’s excitement, screamed and detached herself from Kotori in a flailing mess of limbs. She whirled around to find that Honoka had stumbled out from her hiding place around the corner, taking Nozomi and Rin with her as she tried to catch herself.

“ _‘It’s about time!’_ ” Nozomi translated through her laughter. “And then, _‘Ahh, I’m falling!’_ ”

Umi’s hands clenched into fists as she scowled at her friend. “ _Honoka_ …!”

But then she felt a tug on her sleeve and turned back to find Kotori stifling a giggle.

“I think I’ve already fallen.”

**Author's Note:**

> they hardly get any practicing done because nico keeps trying to rewrite the script so the witch can romance fairy godmother #1


End file.
